


No Obligation

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Adler wants Neal to go above and beyond his duties. Under no obligation, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sinfulslasher, for Fandom Stocking 2014.

Neal had just come back from lunch when Adler peeked out of his office and said, "Nick? A word, please."

He'd been working for Adler for a couple months, but he still got nervous any time he wanted to talk to him. Part of him couldn't believe that his con was actually working.

He stepped into Adler's office and closed the door behind him. Adler was leaning casually on the edge of his desk, looking down at some papers that were spread out.

"Sir?"

Adler looked up. "Come on in. I just wanted to have a quick chat."

"If it's about the deal with Gregory & Ives, I put in a call earlier but I haven't heard back yet."

"It's not. I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. See, I'm curious about why you were so determined to work for me."

Neal felt his heartrate quicken, but he forced himself to remain calm. "Your reputation is well-known. I'm sure you get a lot of people who want a chance to work with you. I knew it'd be an honor."

Adler nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. There are plenty of people in this city who would kill for your job. Tell me, Nick, where do you see yourself in the future?"

Without missing a beat, Neal said, "I suppose I'd like to work more with art and antiquities."

"Hmm. Very nice. I thought you might say you want to be the next me. That's what people often say when they want to suck up to me."

"I wouldn't try to suck up."

Adler shrugged. "Oh, there's no shame in it. You just need to have enough finesse to do it right. You have to make yourself stand out, like you did at that party when you commanded my attention. You also have to be willing to go above and beyond at your work, which I know you're willing to do, aren't you?" Adler looked directly into Neal's eyes.

"Of course. I do my best."

"I know that lately, I've made some more personal requests of you. Things that I would ordinarily handle myself or have my assistant handle. You have to understand, I'm a gentleman—I'd worry about making Kate uncomfortable if I had her make some of these calls. You know what calls I'm referring to, I'm sure."

"Yes, I believe I do."

Last week, Adler had inexplicably asked him to call what was obviously an escort service. Neal had had to schedule Adler's eight o'clock date with a woman named Shauna.

Neal hadn't said anything about it to anyone. For some reason, he hadn't even told Mozzie.

"I feel comfortable making these requests of you because I know you're discreet. And because I know you're willing to do more than you have to. You're a hard worker, Nick. Your focus is on pleasing your boss, which is exactly where it should be."

"Thank you, sir."

Adler stood up straight. His eyes continued to bore into Neal. Neal wanted to squirm, but he forced himself to stand rigidly, like a statue.

"But I want to clear," Adler said. "You're under no obligation to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If I make you uncomfortable, you can simply tell me."

Neal swallowed. "I'll do that, sir." He couldn't tell where this was going, but it felt like it was leading to something.

Adler smiled. "Wonderful. It's important that we can be honest with each other. It makes things much easier when we don't have to beat around the bush. So, I'm going to be frank, and if my frankness makes you uncomfortable, you let me know. Okay?"

Slowly, Neal nodded. "Yes."

Adler crossed his arms and looked Neal up and down. "You're an attractive young man, Nick. Someone as intelligent and determined as you must know that he can use his attractiveness to his advantage. I appreciate attractiveness. Just like I appreciate nice art. Do you understand what I mean?"

He didn't, but he said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. So I'd like you to take off your clothes."

"S-sir?"

Adler shrugged. "Was I unclear?"

"No, I just...didn't know if you were serious."

"I'm always serious, Nick. I'd like to see your body."

For a moment, Neal was frozen in place. Was this some sort of test?

When Neal didn't move, Adler said, "Of course, if you're uncomfortable, you're always free to leave."

The way he said "leave" sent a shiver down Neal's spine. Maybe Adler meant nothing by it. Maybe he just meant leave the room. But still....

He almost said no. But then he reconsidered. Mozzie had said to ingratiate himself with Adler. And what were a few minutes of nudity if it meant unimaginable riches down the line? Neal wasn't _that_ shy about his body, and if Adler wanted to look at him...well, there were worse things. He imagined someone like Adler could get the idea that he could have anything he wanted, and if Neal wasn't willing to entertain that, he'd never get Adler to trust him.

Slowly, Neal started to undo his tie. Adler smiled.

"That's my boy. I knew you would understand."

It seemed to take an eternity to strip. Each layer he removed felt like he was taking off armor, leaving himself vulnerable. He took his time, laying his clothes neatly over the back of one of the chairs facing the desk. He kept his head up, though he couldn't bring himself to look directly at Adler. But once he was down to his underwear, he looked down at his feet as he removed his boxers.

"Stand up straight," Adler said. "Let me get a look."

Neal stood straight like a soldier, and stared at the wall.

"Beautiful. It's a shame to keep such a nice body hidden under clothing all the time. You have a nice penis, Nick. It has a good length."

Neal swallowed and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Nick? That was a compliment."

Closing his eyes, Neal said, "Thank you, sir."

"Turn around, let me see you."

Slowly, Neal turned around. When his back was to Adler, he took a deep breath. He would be dressed soon. He just had to keep his composure for a few more minutes. Not that it was easy—while most of his body shivered from the air-conditioned room, his face and ears felt hot. He imagined he was blushing.

He turned back to face Adler, whom he saw was nodding approvingly.

"I'd love to see what you look like hard."

Neal's eyes widened. " _Sir_?"

"You know what I mean. Your penis. Your dick. Your cock. Whatever you call. I'd like to see it hard."

Neal forced a smile and a small chuckle. Even if it wasn't a joke, if he treated it like one, Adler would probably back down.

But it wasn't working. Adler was looking at him expectantly, and entirely serious.

"I'll tell you what," Adler said. "How about a challenge? I have a couple theater tickets for Saturday that I won't be able to use. If you can get that thing hard in the next three minutes, they're all yours." He looked down at his watch. "Three minutes starting...now."

Neal didn't really care about theater tickets. Not enough to jerk himself off for them. He wondered if this was some reflection of how Adler saw him. Did he think he was willing to whore himself out?

He almost grabbed his clothes. But maybe that was what Adler was expecting him to do. If he went through with this, maybe Adler would be impressed. And once Neal got the money, would it matter what Adler thought of him?

"Two minutes and thirty seconds."

Neal looked down and reached for his dick. With a shaking hand, he started to stroke himself, and tried his best to pretend he was somewhere else. It didn't work very well, and when Adler announced a minute and thirty seconds left, Neal's dick was still resisting.

Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind and focus on the rhythmic motions of his hand. He bit his lower lip and tried to will himself to get hard.

The pressure didn't do him any favors, but he felt his cock slowly start to grow and stiffen in his hand.

Finally, Adler said, "Thank you. That's fine."

With a small sigh of relief, Neal released his cock and looked up.

Glancing at his watch, Adler said, "Thirty seconds to spare. Good job. Thank you again, Nick. This has been a lovely treat. Before you get dressed, maybe you can help me with something."

"What?" Neal asked. To his shame, his voice cracked.

His eyes widened as Adler reached for his fly.

"A beautiful display like this can leave one sexually frustrated," Adler said in a businesslike tone. "Of course, I can take care of it on my own, but you're so eager to be useful, I thought I would let you. I know you wouldn't want to waste any opportunities." He undid his belt and opened his fly.

Neal stood frozen, and somewhere in his brain he realized he really needed to say something.

"I don't know, I've never done anything like this," he said.

"I thought not. It's okay—I'll walk you through it. Come over here and get on your knees."

Neal looked over his shoulder at the door. "Don't you have a two o'clock appointment?"

"Postponed. Don't worry—we won't be disturbed. Come on."

Neal shuffled over on leaden feet. He sank to the floor in front of Adler. The carpet was scratchy underneath his knees.

He could do this. Adler had obviously gotten some notion in his head that Neal was game for this type of thing, and if Neal corrected him on that now, it could jeopardize everything. He'd do what Adler was asking and then, in the future, he'd just have to be prepared. He'd have excuses ready.

Adler pulled his dick free from his underwear, and it swung inches from Neal's face. Suddenly, Neal was scared he'd be sick. He glanced to the side to see where the wastebasket was.

"All right," Adler said softly, "open up. I'll be gentle. I promise."

Neal slowly opened his mouth. As Adler pushed the tip of his cock inside, Neal almost gagged even though it wasn't anywhere near the back of his throat.

How had he gotten into this? No matter—he was in this position now, and the only options were to flee or to go through with it. 

"Cover your teeth with your lips. I won't enjoy this if I feel your teeth. Very good. Now, use your tongue."

The dick in his mouth didn't taste _bad_ , but he couldn't quite believe what he was doing. Before he could adjust to the idea, Adler wove his fingers through Neal's hair, held onto his head, and started to thrust in and out of his mouth.

It was easier, not having to do anything himself. Except now he gagged each time Adler's cock made its way toward his throat. His eyes watered from it, and he didn't know what scared him more: that Adler might think he was crying, or that Adler might like seeing him cry.

Everything was a blur, until suddenly his mouth was filled with salty fluid and Adler was pulling out. Neal swallowed down the come in panic, and then wished he'd found something to spit it out in.

Adler had a pleased smile on his face. Running his hand through Neal's hair, he said, "Thank you. It truly is a pleasure to find such an ambitious you man who's so willing to please his boss. You'll go far. Trust me."

And then Adler stepped away. He put himself back in his pants and sat disaffectedly behind the desk, leaving Neal naked and on his knees.

"You can get dressed now," Adler said. "And take the rest of the day off—you've earned it."

Neal pushed himself to his feet and quickly dressed. He started for the door, but Adler stopped him. Nervous, he turned around.

"You almost forgot these." Adler had two tickets in his hand. The theater tickets. 

Neal had forgotten all about them. He walked back to the desk, getting only as close as he needed to grab the tickets.

"Thank you," he said as he put them in his pocket. He started for the door again, but then paused and straightened his shirt and jacket.

Kate was on the phone when he emerged from the office. Ordinarily he would have waited until she was done so that he could say goodbye to her, or maybe try to coax her into getting coffee with him. Today, he hurried out of the building.

He didn't want to stick around too long waiting for a cab, so when he failed to catch one after five minutes, he took the subway. As he rode in the direction of home, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed his stop.

When he got home, Mozzie was there. He wasn't used to coming home to someone, and today, he wished he could be alone. Mozzie looked equally surprised to see him.

"What are you doing home? Every hour you're not working on Adler is another hour wasted."

Without looking at him, Neal said, "Believe me—I've worked on Adler all I can today."

He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He started running the water for a shower.

Steam filled the bathroom, but he hesitated as he undid his tie for a second time today.

Forget working on Adler—right now, he felt like Adler had worked on him.


End file.
